Romanticism?
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Korosensei era pesado, cotilla y muy ruidoso. Pero al menos les había dado un respiro a la hora de comer para que pudieran disfrutar de San Valentín tranquilos, claro que eso también era difícil si Asano Gakushuu irrumpía como si nada en el aula, aporreando la puerta sin previo aviso y tirándole a Karma una caja de chocolate en la toda la cara mientras gritaba "Ojalá te mueras".


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Romanticism?**

La puerta del aula se abrió de repente, haciendo un estruendoso ruido y sobresaltando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí.

Unos se quedaron callados y mirando a la persona que había irrumpido en la sala, mientras que otros al saber quién era, prefirieron empezar a andar disimuladamente hacia la salida con la esperanza de no ser notados y poder salir vivos de esta.

Y es que Asano Gakushuu no solía irrumpir en las clases por la buenas y sin ningún motivo, mucho menos en la clase E.

Así que tenerle allí parado en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos violetas mirándoles a todos con furia contenida, la respiración acelerada y su pelo anaranjado revuelto haciendo ver que había llegado hasta allí corriendo, les daba muy mala espina.

Para su suerte estaban en el descanso para comer y tanto Korosensei como los otros dos profesores estaban quién sabe donde. Su objetivo a matar había dicho algo de irse a París, mientras que Irina y Karasuma, pues estaban por ahí ¿Qué más les daba? Lo más importante es que tenían que estar juntos y solos, y en eso estaba de acuerdo toda la clase. Por mucho que a Kurahashi le doliera y que a Karasuma le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo, pues ninguno de los dos podía quejarse, mucho menos ese día.

Era San Valentín, por el amor de dios, no les costaba tanto acceder a la humilde petición de Irina de ir a comer con Karasuma.

Y para suerte de los alumnos, así lo habían hecho. Pues mientras que los dos profesores se habían ido a una especie de cita, misión, experimento o como alguno de los dos quisiera llamarlo, la clase E había estado toda la jornada disfrutando de ese día, a su manera y como podían, claro está. Porque según había dicho Rinka, no es muy fácil darle chocolate a alguien y confesarle tus sentimientos con un pulpo amarillo gigante vigilándote entre los arbustos y apuntando algo en una libreta. Korosensei era pesado, cotilla y muy ruidoso. Y al menos les había dado un respiro a la hora de comer para que pudieran aclarar las cosas entre ellos, claro que eso también era difícil si el hijo del director irrumpía como si nada en el aula aporreando la puerta sin previo aviso y con aires de mala hostia.

¿Tan difícil era tener un día de San Valentín tranquilo?

En el momento en que los ojos ámbares de Karma se cruzaron con los de Gakushuu, el pelirrojo no tardó ni un instante en levantarse de su silla con ímpetu y una rapidez que solo le habían visto utilizar en mitad de un intento de asesinato. La fuerza había sido tal, que la silla cayó al suelo y Karma estaba levantado, apoyando las manos en su mesa y mirando al presidente del consejo estudiantil con los ojos entornados, como si intentara leer sus pensamientos desde allí.

Pues no. Al parecer no podían tenerlo.

Gakushuu miró también a Karma y por un momento todos pensaron que si no se marchaban de allí acabarían siendo testigos del comienzo del apocalipsis o la tercera guerra mundial, cualquiera de las dos era válida. Porque la tensión latente entre aquellos dos era tal, que incluso Korosensei que estaba dando vueltas por Europa podría notarla si quisiera, y la manera en la que sus ojos no se despegaban de los del contrario, daba a entender que algo malo iban a hacer. Eso seguro.

-A ver, antes de que empecéis a pegaros debéis saber que...

Maehara no terminó de hablar, porque antes de que lo hiciera Asano realizó la acción más inesperada que pudiera haber pasado por la mente de todos los alumnos aquel día.

Sacó de algún sitio y mágicamente una caja de chocolate y sin comerlo ni beberlo se la tiró a Karma en toda la cara.

Después de eso, lo único que se escuchó fue el leve quejido del pelirrojo tras sufrir tal impacto en su rostro, y posteriormente el sonido de la caja cayendo al suelo.

Karma no dijo nada, ni se movió, lo único que hizo fue volver a mirar fijamente a Asano, esta vez con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, una expresión confundida y la nariz levemente enrojecida por culpa del golpe que se había llevado. Aunque eso era lo de menos teniendo en cuenta lo que le había tirado Gakushuu: Una caja de chocolate. En San Valentín.

Genial. Maravilloso. Todo tenía mucho sentido.

Sus compañeros también se habían quedado estupefactos mirando lo que había ocurrido. Alternando sus ojos entre Gakushuu y Karma, no queriendo perderse nada de la reacción de los dos. El silencio y la nariz enrojecida de Karma, el leve temblor de los puños cerrados por el nerviosismo de Gakushuu, la caja de chocolate tirada en el suelo, la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas y algún que otro murmullo al otro lado de la sala.

-Ojalá te atragantes con ellos y te mueras.- Dijo Gakushuu de repente con un tono de voz cortante y frío.

Se dio la vuelta con decisión, sin ni siquiera molestarse en escuchar la posible respuesta de Karma o alguna que otra pregunta por parte de Fuwa u otro cotilla que quisiera saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero no le hizo falta justificarse ni decir nada más al respecto, menos con lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

-Y la próxima vez que me quieras dar chocolate en San Valentín, hazlo a la cara en vez de colocarlo en mi taquilla como un cobarde. Ya es el tercer año que lo haces, estúpido.

Después de eso la puerta volvió a cerrarse con la misma fuerza con la que se había abierto y no volvieron a ver a Gakushuu en todo lo que restaba de día.

Lo que sí llegaron a ver fue como Karma se sonrojó de la forma más intensa que habían visto nunca, tanto que algunos incluso jurarían que podían ver humo saliendo de su cabeza. Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos intentando disimularlo (cosa que no consiguió), recogió la caja que el otro chico le había tirado y tras volver a sentarse en su sitio se la comió como si nada mientras sonreía como un estúpido y miraba a algún punto lejano en el horizonte.

Aunque claro, tal vez el hecho de darse cuenta de que Gakushuu estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas cuando le había dicho aquello tuviera algo que ver.

Ninguno de la clase E sabía con exactitud las razones que habían detrás del comportamiento de aquellos dos.

Bueno, no es que no las supieran, solo se negaban a creerlas. Por que el hecho de que Karma llevara tres años dándole chocolate en San Valentín a Gakushuu de manera anónima, les parecía más que raro. Y mucho peor al ver que Asano lo sabía y que encima le había tirado una caja de chocolate en la cara a modo de respuesta.

Lo único de lo que eran conscientes, es de que al día siguiente en el periódico del instituto había un reportaje que ocupaba más de dieciséis páginas enteras hablando del cómo el "excelentísimo e ilustre presidente del consejo estudiantil" había empezado a salir con el "delincuente de poca monta de la clase E".

Y fue ahí, cuando Fuwa les había impactado ese reportaje en la cara a todos los alumnos, cuando sus dudas se disiparon y se dieron cuenta de que sus creencias eran realidad y que no tenían motivos para dudar de nada: Habían visto una confesión de amor en primer plano, y de las dos personas que menos se esperaban.

Y puede que un "Ojalá te mueras" no sea muy romántico, pero la nota pegada en el dorso de la caja de chocolate que decía "Me gustas", sí lo era. A su vez, el estar tres años dándole chocolate a alguien sin ninguna intención de dar la cara, era bastante cobarde, pero muy valiente a la hora de ir a la casa del otro chico a las tres de la mañana para enseñarle la cantidad de tarjetas y cartas que había pensado darle en aquellos momentos, pero que no lo había hecho por miedo, por vergüenza o por orgullo.

Sí, esos dos eran contradictorios.

Pero si con tirarse cajas de chocolate a la cara y escalar balcones a las tres de la mañana eran felices, pues los de la clase E no tenían nada que decir al respeto.

Mucho menos cuando sabían que todo aquello era la perfecta e indudable definición de "Romanticismo" para Gakushuu y Karma.

* * *

Hola~

Antes que nada, gracias por molestarte en abrir/leer mi fic (depende de lo que hayas querido hacer con esto, pero ya se entiende lol).

Bueno... No sé qué decir de esto. Osea, es muy bizarro. Han sido 5 páginas en las que me he estado riendo, no es broma. La perspectiva de Gakushuu tirándole a la cara una caja de chocolate a Karma es algo que siempre he pensado vale, no os mentiré al decir que esta idea es de las que siempre he tenido para ellos y ha sido genial el hacerlo. A lo mejor es algo corto y bastante pobre en comparación a las cosas que suelo escribir normalmente, que están mejor explicadas y con más cosas, pero siempre es algo bueno despejarse y no hacer cosas de tanta extensión, también puedo escribir cosas cortitas de vez en cuanto y creo que esta no está mal, aunque sea para San Valentín y un yaoi, pero bueno.

No sé qué más decir en realidad, tal vez algunos esperábais más, no lo sé, pero el lemon está en proceso y no me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo y el beso está en otro fic de san valentín, así que habrá que esperar, lo siento xD

Me despido esperando que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
